02 lipca 1988
Program 1 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8.40 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: Plecuch — film prod. CSRS-RFN 10.30 DT — wiadomości 10.40 Stare, nowe, najnowsze 11.40 Salut dla Garlanda — reportaż 12.10 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: Koralowa wyspa — film dok. prod. franc. 12.50 W świecie ciszy — program dla niesłyszących 13.20 Ze sztuką na ty 14.05 Skarbec 14.40 Antologia dramatu powszechnego: William Hartley — Pabi Daily 16.15 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 16.25 Konwój — program publ. 17.15 TELEEXPRESS 17.30 Pod jednym dachem (1): Dziadek — serial obyczajowy prod. CSRS 18.30 Butik 19.00 DOBRANOC: Bolek i Lolek 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 19.30 DZIENNIK 20.00 Lęk wysokości — komedia prod. USA 21.30 Telewizyjny przegląd sportowy 21.50 7 dni na świecie 22.00 XXV Krajowy Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki OpoIe’88 — Zaśpiewać w teatrze 23.30 DT — wiadomości 23.40 Anegdoty teatralne Igora Śmiałowskiego — Poczucie humoru 23.45 Inspektor Bellamy (1): Łabędzi śpiew — serial sensacyjny prod. austral. Program 2 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 15.30 Akcja OPEN: Złodzieje owiec — film fab. prod. franc. 16.30 Turniej miast: Człuchów — Wolsztyn (1) 17.30 Spektrum 18.00 Telewizyjna Panorama Lubelska 18.30 Turniej miast (2) 19.30 Alfa i omega: Co może medycyna 20.00 Filharmonia "Dwójki" 21.00 Pod prąd — program muzyczny 21.30 PANORAMA DNIA 21.45 Niech bestia zdycha — film fab. prod. franc. 23.30 Wieczorne wiadomości Super Channel 8.00 Supertime 12.00 Chart Attack 13.00 Tracking 14.00 Blakes 7 15.00 Charlie Chaplin 15.25 The Gillette Soccer Scene 15.30 High Chaparral 16.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 16.30 Super Sport 17.30 Sport World 18.30 The European 19.30 Dr. Who 20.00 Punky Brewster 20.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 20.30 The Professionals 21.30 Wrestling 22.20 Feature Film: Flying Down To Rio 23.55 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 24.00 Spitting Image 0.30 Tracking 1.00 Power Hour 1.30 Closedown Sky Channel 9.00 Fun Factory 9.00 Cooking with Jack & Jill 9.05 Lady Lovely Locks 9.15 Inspector Gadget 9.45 Rock'n Wrestling 10.00 Pound Puppies 10.30 He-Man 11.00 Mask 11.30 Brave Starr 12.00 The Flying Kiwi 12,30 Transformers 13.00 Countdown 14.00 UK Despatch 14.30 Monsters of Rock 15.30 New Music 16.30 VFL Australian Rules Football 17.30 International Motor Sports 18.30 The Nescafe UK Top 40 Show 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 Lost in Space 20.28 The Times Headline News 20.30 Emergency 21.30 WWF Superstars of Wrestling 22.28 The Times Headline News 22.30 Trans World Sport 23.28 The Times Headline News 23.30 VFL Australian Rules Football 0.30 Canadá Calling 1.00 The Nescafe UK Top 40 Show The Arts Channel 2.00 The Scarlet Letter 3.00 Five Theatre Groups 4.00 Modern Female Writers 4.05 Close The Children's Channel 7.00 Cartoon Time 8.00 Herself The Elf 8.30 Curiosity Show 9.00 Cartoon Time 10.00 The Bluffers 10.30 Black Beauty 11.00 Drama Hour 12.00 The Children's Channel Express 13.00 Cartoon Time 14.00 The Bluffers 14.30 Black Beauty 15.00 The Children's Channel Express 16.00 You Can't Do That On Television 16.30 My Little Pony and Friends 17.00 Closedown 3sat 17.35 Am thron der Gotter 18.20 Mini-ziB 18.30 Am Dam Des 19.00 Bilder aus Osterreich 20.00 Heute 20.22 3SAT-Studio 20.30 Festkonzert aus dem GroBen 22.00 Literaturmagazin 22.45 Portrat Hilde Spiel 23.15 Zeit im Bild 2 23.45 Hortons kleine Nachtmusik 0.45 3SAT-Schlagzeilen FilmNet MORNING CLUB 8.00 Captain Future 10.00 Overvallers in de Dierentuin 11.00 Young Sherlock Holmes 14.00 The Caddy ROYAL CLUB 16.00 Annie 18.00 Sylvester 20.00 21 Hours at Munich 22.00 Test of Love NIGHT CLUB 24.00 Body Rock 2.15 Night Special (June) 4.00 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 6.00 Henry VIII and His Six Wives Lifestyle 11.00 It Figures 11.30 Car 54, Where Are You? 12.00 The Burns & Alien Show 12.30 Get Smart 13.00 Divorce Court 13.25 Young Peopie's Specials 13.55 Pro Wrestling this Week 14.50 Spain Spain Holiday 15.00 The Edge of Night Premiere 17.00 Transformers the Movie 18.25 Street Legal 20.05 Toby McTeague 21.35 Sparrow 23.00 Crossroads 0.40 Armed and Dangerous 2.05 Deadly Deception 3.40 The Rape of Richard Beck 5.05 Close MTV 1.00 Overnight VJ 4.00 Night Voices 9.00 VJ Maiken Wexo 10.30 Remote Control 11.00 The Adam Curry Show 12.00 MTV's Metal Hammer 13.00 Kino 13.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 15.00 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 18.00 3 From 1 at 5 18.15 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 18.30 US Top 20 Countdown 20.30 XPO 22.30 Party Zone II 1.00 The Guest VJ Show ScreenSport 17.00 Major League Baseball 88 19.00 Update 19.30 Ice Hockey 21.45 Power Sports International 22.45 European Championship Autocross 23.30 US PGA Golf 2.00 Close TV 5 16.00 Coeur et Pique 17.15 Des Hommes de la Musique 17.58 Club de L'Europe voyage en Ardennes 19.00 Recréation 20.00 Bouquins 20.30 Recit d' un 20.52 Teletourísme 21,04 Club de L'Europe 22.00 Style Botero 23.00 Journal Televisé Francais 23.30 Florilege Musique 0.16 Fin de Programme KinderNet 8.00 Smurfen 8.30 Zwitserse familie Robinson 9.00 Bromtol 9.30 Troetelbeertjes 10.00 Er was eens... de mens 10.30 Goochelmee met Hans Kazan Sporten uit Opa's Tijd